Kinky Writer
by lilusacy
Summary: Lucy recently joined Fairy Tail while still continuing her writing work. What happen when a sexy blonde lightening mage became the object for her kinky stories? And the said dragon slayer cannot contain his perverted imagination and desire towards a certain petite blonde? Lalu Lucy x Laxus. Rated: M for a reason. Tease, lemons, language.
1. Chapter 1: Attempt

Alright, this is my first attempt at the Lalu ship. Hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!

No beta reader, please excuse for any mistakes. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Attempt**

"Where are you going?" Lucy questioned Natsu as he picked up his sack and walked out of the guild door, with the flying blue cat following close behind. "Me and Happy are going to fishing! Join us?" Natsu looked back with a wide toothy grin. His scarf lightly blew in the wind as he shifted his knapsack and fishing rod. "I think I'll pass. Have fun fishing!" Lucy grinned and takes a sip of her strawberry milkshake. Happy flew back and crash into Lucy bosom, giving her a big grin. "Aye! Let's have fish tonight!" She couldn't begin to imagine the amount of fish she'll have to stomach later in the day, causing her to lightly sweat.

"Ara ara. Lucy you are loved by your nakama." Mira smiled towards Lucy. Lucy gives a bright smile to the white hair barmaid, nodding her consent. Both the salmon haired boy and the blue cat have grown on her and became her best friend in the time she joined the guild. Lucy loved her new family and couldn't imagine a life without them. She looks around the guild to check out who else is in the guild for the day, trying to spot her best friend Levy. She wanted to spend some quality time with her before heading out tomorrow for their next job.

She turned and looked up to the second floor and accidentally locked eye with a blonde haired man. He stared at her with a blank face, looking down at the girl from top to bottom and up again. She blushed at the attention she garnered from the bigger blonde in the guild. She is never going to get used to the stares he gives her. His eyes harbored such indescribable emotions. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Lucy remembers the same look and attention when she first walked into the guild. It almost feels unbearable under those gazes.

The blonde man looked down from the railing, fully appreciating the image of the girl at the bar. Laxus imagined countless of encounter to speak with the blonde ever since she joined. She does not know the reaction she's brewing just by being in the same room. Her fitting white and blue zip up shirt and blue dress leave no wonder to what is hiding beneath. The whip and the knee high boots just add to the imagery. He snickered at the thought of owning that pair of luscious lips, languidly running his hands along her honey thighs... he quickly snapped, bringing himself back before the tightness in his dark trousers put up a permanent tent. He growled at his lack of control when it comes to the busty blonde.

Lucy broke sight, looking down at her hands resting on her knees, with a slight blush on adorning her cheeks. _Good god, how can she looked so damn cute?_ Laxus smirked, and then twirl around, his grey fur coat brushing the railing before walking back towards the Thunder Legion's table. Ever since Lucy joined the guild, he never had a good night sleep without a burning heartburn or a raging hard on for the girl.

The first time she walked in the door with flame brain and the talking neko, the smell of strawberry and vanilla hit him and has him shocked for words. She smelled divine, like that of a mid-summer farm of fresh strawberries and a ting of soft vanilla, not too sweet, with a slight kick of grounded cinnamon. He resisted the urge to look at the person who ignited his inner dragon within him. He knew whoever she is; she will be the end of him. He knew she will be forever holding the ropes. He knew he'll listen and do whatever she said. He knew she is the one. He knew he founded his mate even though he never thought to believe in that bullshit.

He remember the moment he give in and peer down the second floor, he was mesmerized. Those deep brown orbs that adored her face give a mysterious flavour. Her silky blonde hair shines softly as she walks and twirls, as she speaks to new people. Her developed bosoms, hidden by a pull of a zipper on her white and blue shirt, were what keep men in their realm of wet dreams. And that sinful hips, swaying with each step she took, seems too beckoning for a man's touch, too innocent to be harbor by a young girl.

Bickslow and Evergreen observed their leader slipping back into his seat, deep in thought of a certain blonde celestial mage. They may not understand what is going through Laxus' mind, but was sure it was directed towards the same girl. Freed also steal glances at his leader from his books. They have seen the way he stared at Lucy out of the corner of his eyes. It was clear as day that he desired her.

Laxus growled at his own perverted thoughts and frowned, staring attentively at his beer mug. He needed a chance to get closer to her, to start off as friends and maybe more than that... His thoughts were interrupted by the man in the visor. "Boss man, do you want me to refill your beer or would you be fine to grab one downstairs?" Bickslow carefully voiced out, mindful of the heavy atmosphere. _Beer, beer, refill, refill,_ his babies chanted. He's taking a risk of helping his buddy or getting shocked the hell out of him.

The blonde man pondered a second longer before pushing himself from the table, grabbing his empty mug and stomping downstairs. He ignored the stares from the rest of the guild as he headed towards the bar. He leaned over in the far right of the bar. Mirajane and Lucy are seated towards the middle, chatting away about boys and dating.

"Imagine the salmon haired, brown eyed babies you'll have with Natsu! They would be absolutely adorable!" Mirajane squealed, clasping her hands while blinking at the girl with heart-shaped eyes. Lucy can't handle the sisterly figure once she's in matchmaking mode "Mira..."

Laxus clenched the mug hard, white knuckles showing. He felt anger boiling his blood, furious at what the white-haired barmaid was suggesting. He wished to pummel the mentioned salmon haired boy that instance. "Oi Mira. Beer." Laxus interrupted the conversation, slamming the mug down. Both ladies whipped their heads towards the voice. He was in his high-collared purple button up shirt and dark trousers combat boots. His signature grey fur coat was draped on his shoulder. He kept his eyes locked at Mira, avoiding big chocolate eyes he much desired. If it will only reflect the lust and need for him as he with her, he'll undoubtedly be on his knees satisfying her every whim.

"Hello Laxus, let me get your beer right away." Mira smiled and scurried, grabbing his empty mug towards the tap. Lucy steals glances at the man while sipping on her milkshake. She have yet to talk to him since she joined. Deciding to spark a conversation with him can only be the natural first step.

"Hi Laxus, I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you. What magic do you have?" Lucy stumbled at her words, but gives him a bright smile nonetheless. The blonde male looked up. It was his first mistake that day. Her scent permeates the surrounding and hit him face on as he stared at her brown orb. He is painfully aware of his hardening member. He could so imagine showing her the way his magic works. Having her lay on his desk upstairs, with those zipper half done and those blue skirt, too short for her own good, well removed. Her hair was shining from the light coming in through the window, like that of a descended angel. Those eyes, having them stared back at him with gloss and unknown need as he drag his fingertips across her neck. Her soft mewls and pants beckoning for his touch, sparking an arousal of her own. He can too vividly imagine where else his lightning could be made to work for her to scream his name over and over again. She would wish she have not asked that question at all. Trying to take deep breath to calm down from his wandering mind did not work as her scent stay heavily around him.

Laxus mustered a deep grunt, just in time Mira hand him his beer. He needed to get away from her before suffocating. Fumbling for some jewels and placing them on the counter, he walked away with his signature back hand wave. He knew he pissed her off from his lack of mannerism and response. But oh did he have a response.

* * *

How was it?! Looking forward to your R&R.

X Lilusacy


	2. Chapter 2: Observation

Thank you for your support and reviews! I am truly humbled that my work is being picked up by you. Any reviews will be throughly read and appreciate! I hereby present you with the second chapter. The aim is to upload a chapter every one to two weeks, with promise of a lot of sexy imagination and tease *smirk and evil chuckle*

No beta reader, please excuse any mistakes. I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Observation**

"Laxus is quite the character, isn't he?" Mira smiled sweetly at Lucy. The celestial mage was too shocked for words. Her mouth hang opened, staring after the massive figure. How dare he ignore me! She started fuming and her nose flared, as her full lips pucker into a small frown. "I was trying to get to know him, but he did not even talk to me!" She watched as the tail of his coat disappeared as he descend the stairs, continuing to stare daggers at the figure. Lucy sighed and plopped her head down on the counter. Whatever. Oh well, at least I tried to be friendly.

"Laxus can be quite shy and awkward at times. He was never good at socializing," the elder Strauss said. "The master is quite worry I must say. He is the Master's grandson and the next master in line after all." Mira smiled sadly. Her mind drifted to the days when they were younger. When Laxus' grandfather banished his father from the guild, that day changed him. The resentment he brew continue to follow him till this day. He felt the need to stand out in his own way with his own power. Being in his grandfather's footstep of kindness doesn't fit him.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, a few sitting nearby turned to look at what's going on. Lucy launch herself across the counter, surprising the white-haired barmaid. This is quite shocking indeed - the two Dreyers have little in similar. Comparing their appearance is just scratching the surface. With her curious mind ticking off the differences in the two Dreyers, the cat got the better of her. Lucy steal a glance upstairs again, searching for the hulking figure. It didn't take long.

Dammit, that girl needed to stop looking. Laxus cursed under his breath, founding himself locking eyes with the blonde girl yet again. His walk upstairs has been short, and once there, it's back to getting 'work up' with his favourite pastime. Observing the curvaceous blonde and letting his mind run wild. He is not much of a reader or thinker per se, leaning more on the brawny side of things. But does he love how his mind works at times, thankful for his genes. He is too proud to admit this to anyone of course. He would also never accept that deep down, he enjoy being protected by the second floor railing. Why wouldn't he? He got the best angle down on her well-endowed breast, her swinging hips and the full length of those sexy legs. He could see the whole guild and the front gate, making sure he wouldn't miss a day of his hobby. And of course he could hid his erection. How would you ever explain a huge, rocking, pent up hard on in the open guild?

Unlike before, Lucy kept her gaze steady and observant. She stared at the hulking figure, from his stormy bluish grey eyes to his lightening shaped scar down right eye. Lucy frowned, imagining how he end up with it and the pain that accompanied the scar. Whatever it was, it must hurt him more than skin. Dragging her sight down to his strong biceps folded across his chest. His chiseled pecs seem to struggle in his purple button down shirt. She is pretty certain the town girls must be fawning over him the exact same way she feels now. He is the perfect eye candy. Her cheeks adored a light blush at the thought. Wouldn't he be the perfect model material for the story? Lucy eyes widen at her smart thought, her orbs twinkling with a spark. Her mind clicked instantly working out ways to conduct her research and how to gather intel. As a start, she figure risking a glance or two at the spiky-hair man regularly wouldn't hurt, would it?

Lucy also got a feeling that he is much kinder than he looks and acts. His tough demeanour and deathly glare may be a way he's trying to blocked others from approaching, though she does not know why. She is determine to get to know the blonde male better. After all they are guild mates and he's going to be the main protagonist in her kinky stories collection.

Laxus too held eye contact. From the railing, he can clearly appreciate her soft looking mounts, pushing up looking to spill from her shirt. He can almost make out where her pebbled peaks are. He amused at the thought of guessing the color, internally nodding consent to pink, knowing it would suit her well. A flash of light from the wide window helped him slipped into his own imagination.

A serene sea, a calming breeze and hot, scorching sand emitting heat. Both his legs sprawl straight out towards the open water. His arms supporting his torso at an angle, leaning back comfortably. On his hips would seat the sensual blonde. He could imagine the feel of her soft legs folded, straddling against his outer thigh. A quick upward thrust would have push his straighten member onto her sweet slit. Her arms would wrapped behind his neck, elbows locked, giving him full view of her taut stomach and bosom. She would be covered in a skimpy, black two piece. Make that one. How much he would enjoy looking her blush when he loosen her bikini strings. Those perky, pink peaks would adorn the apex of those creamy mounts, her skin would be sheen with sweat from the summer heat. The perfect mental picture would have her body writhing from shyness, biting her lower lips with teary eyes locked onto his own. Her jugs would bounce and jiggle in his face, demanding attention. And the velvety smooth nipple on his tongue would be damn well pleasant. Imagine if somehow she can lactate. My god, he could almost taste the hot liquid down his throat while he squeeze and milk her teats dry. He gulped at the delicious piece of imagery and absentmindedly licked his lips. Laxus knew he needed to make his move. To claim her as his and to end his suffering. Even if it's an introduction he grandiosely failed. Good grief, she even initiated it.

* * *

How will it go next? What's Laxus' next move? *drumroll*

Remember to R&R!

X lilusacy


	3. Chapter 3: Imagination

The third chapter! Hooray! We can't have our sexy blonde man doing all the imagining hey? This piece is more focus on Lucy and on her side of 'trouble' . Hope you will enjoy this!

i do not have a beta reader, please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Imagination**

"Oh my..." Lucy saw the subtle gesture. _Oh my god, did he just licked his lips?_ She felt like there's a burning fire in her stomach pit, travelling straight down to her ladies part. She found a tingle down her spine, going south, settling in and caused the muscle around her nether region to spasm strong and hard. She flushed, turning a bright scarlet shade, too embarrassed at her own bodily reaction. Her heart fluttered and beat strongly and wildly against her chest. Her palms are sweaty and she felt naked, sitting at the bar stool as his eyes ravished and stripped her bare. She deeply wanted those orbs to continue to give her their attention. She wanted those strong arms around her, feeling the protection it provides. She knew she was more than aroused.

Lucy decided she would need to get it out of the system and excused herself from the company of the barmaid. Mira gave her a light nod before tending to the others across the bar. Lucy knew a good place to rest and to figure out her messy thoughts, also to relieve the pain and reaction she is in. Lucy walked out of sight from the second floor.

Her foot lead her to the big library in the basement of the guild. There seem to be no one there, not even the resident bookworms. Rows and rows of medium size bookshelves lined up in two neat columns, most a head or two taller than she is. The library was brighten up from the light through the narrow strip of window, decorated near the ceiling while looking out on the street of Magnolia. She walked straight to the astronomy section and plopped down on the ground against the books, hiding behind the taller shelves.

 _I can't believe I'm having dirty thoughts towards someone I barely knew_ , she face palmed and nearly groaned out loud. Putting both hands on her face, she felt the heat as she rubbed circles to lightly massage her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't be doing this in the guild. But how can she resist when her inner author called to her? She just have to imagine the right place, the right partner and the right sex scene. The well-known S-class lightening mage taking a petite girl in the silent guild library between all the books. She would be damn if she didn't put the imagery on paper soon. This would be just perfect. _It's all for the sake of the novel_ , Lucy mumbled.

Lucy somewhat regretted signing the new contract with her publisher. It was for a collection of short sexy stories. She have little experience at love and relationships. Talking about over estimating her abilities. But hell the pay is good! She'll survive half a year in rent and have a comfortable grocery allowance. This does include feeding the fire salamander and the flying cat on days they 'camp' at her place. All she can rely on is her powerful imagination and her instincts to guide her. No way will she not honour the contract, ever. With a friend, her spirits, or business associates. She will deliver the stories and publish the novel.

She closed her eyes as her thoughts started to drifted back to the blonde man and his muscular chest and thick arms... His intense stare and those eyebrows perked up as if giving her a dare. Lucy blushed hard thinking of his strong jawline and neck, almost able to taste the perspiration radiated from his body heat. Lucy moaned at the thought and rubbed her thighs to relieve the building tension.

 _The blonde male sat down on the ground in the library, lifting her up to sit on his laps. He leaned forward and blew cold air at her ears and down her neck column. What do you want princess? He huskily whispered at her, garnering a pleasurabl_

 _e shiver down the young girl. The girl placed her hands on his arms that has tightly snaked itself around her waist. She can only squirm at how much power she is being held against his broad chest. She struggled to breath properly at the pressure and the pounding heart beat._

 _His questions sparks tens of hundreds of image in the girl's mind. The sexy man lapped and licked her open neck from her collarbone right up to her sensitive ear lobes. He rested there, massaging her earlobe. Tell me your desire... What do you want me to do to you... The strong mage whispered in the girl's ear. Come on, sexy, don't keep me waiting... How do you want me to satisfy you tonight? She gulped at the pleasures he promised._

 _Anything you can give me... She blurted out before she can shut her mouth. Being indecisive is not helpful. She just handed the baton to him to do anything and everything to her. His eyes sparkled with mischief. Not one second more, his fingers roughly pulled her chin upwards, putting her eye to eye with him. Their lips are inches away._

 _You won't be disappointed. He smirked at the lady before licking her lower lips. He took the pink lips and nibbled softly, earning a rumbling moan out of her. His hand make its ways behind her head, gently tugging at her hair, aligning the right angle before crushing his lips into hers. His lips languidly lick cross her tight lips, asking for entrance to her mouth. She moaned again and parted her lips at his expert moves, gripping and scrunching his arm sleeves. The blonde male use the chance to dive his tongue inside, exploring her sweet cavern and tasting her. Her tongue found his and both danced along with the other, occasionally slurping hard at the excess liquid in the way. Her back was still crushed into his chest as both his hands slide down to her wide hips, pushing her down closer to his hard throbbing member. The delicious pleasure against the girl's wet core forced a breathless grunt out of the male._

 _He lazily dragged his hands upward, fumbling with the front of her shirt, all the while trying to gain dominance of those luscious lips. The girl whimpered as more heat and desire flowed to her lower belly. He slides his left hand inside her shirt, massaging her soft mount. His large hand cannot fully take in her big tits, causing soft flesh to ooze between his fingers, massaging them in return. He continued to knead her, as the girl breathlessly pant at his touch._

Lucy bring her left hand up and slowly pulled down her front zipper, gloriously bringing out both creamy mounts out in the open. Her black lace bra to did nothing to hid her hard peak. Like her imagination, she slided her left hand to grope herself. As she brushed against her pebbled peak, she let out a low moan in the empty library. The whole thing did not go unnoticed...

* * *

Naughty naughty... Tsk tsk. A small cliffhanger to keep you readers wanting more! ;)

Hope you enjoy it and do R&R

x lilusacy


	4. Chapter 4: Chance

Dear all... I deeply apologise for the delay! Life has been hectic. I hope this chapter make up for the long wait... ^^

I don't have a beta reader, please excuse any mistake.

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. But this story is definitely a product of my brain.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chance**

Laxus did not know whether to thank or cruse his keen hearing. As a dragon slayer, he can pick up noise and smell distances away. Of course not a single one in the guild know of his nature, except his team. They were not fazed once they knew about this and the fact that he was once a weak boy. His father has forced a lightening dragon's lacrimal in his right eye too boost his magical power. The pain was unbearable, yet it's one of the only thing he was ever thankful that his so called father bestow him. He has strength that people admire and envious of, he has the ranking and respect from others, though most time forced. He was not fond of the method it was put in, but hell he wouldn't complain as it get him where he is today.

The single moan he heard from the busty blonde caused his pants to stiffen painfully. The sound itself, was heavenly. He would love to hear her continuous moan and pants. How wonderful would it be if she was also screaming his name through those full lips. He let out a curse as he wasn't sure if she was in pain or pleasure, the latter as he have imagined. He decided that he should perhaps check on her, as any guild mate would. He thought that maybe he'll get to talk to her as well. He was glad the pink flame brain was not around or else he would have bolted to the blonde, making him miss this precious chance.

"I'm heading out for a bit." Laxus turned to lightening and he was no where in sight. Freed stopped reading mid-way to look up, only seeing the after image of their leader. Evergreen sighed with a shake of a head and continue to paint her nails a gold shimmer polish. Bicks rolled out his tongue with a pervy grin towards his group. "My bet is on boss man to talk to Cosplayer. Somehow." The Seith mage snickered at his own bet. The two roll their eyes at him and ignored the comment. Bicks knew the blonde man like he would to his own brother. He knew Laxus was a kind soul deep down and cared for this guild more than he'd like to admit. He knew the name of everyone in the guild, but acts like he doesn't. He acts tough to be different from his grandfather. He's also awkwardly shy for his own good. Bicks beckoned his smallest totem to follow his leader just in case if any thing happen.

Laxus found himself stood in the library, in between some bookshelves. He inwardly groaned at the location. Of all places to find her alone, of course it would be here. He rolled his eyes as being immerse in a room loaded with musty paper rarely sits well for his stomach. It's difficult enough to not be able to find her by herself in the guild hall. Lucy was always surrounded by the flame brain and the blue cat. More recently, he founded that she's hanging around Levy. He once tapped into her conversation with the bookworm in the table off to the side of the bar. Not wanting to attract unwanted attention, he shut his eyes and lean back, as he always does. He also sported his sound pod with no music running in them for the facade. Both girls chatted hours on end about books and more books. He also happen to know for sure that she's a writer, as she promised the other girl to be her first reader for her coming short stories collection.

Laxus tuned into his more primal sense to try locate the girl. It was absurd to him how much he wanted to care for her when they barely exchanged a word. He was greeted with sounds of heavy panting and moans. Laxus sniffed the air for any danger and that one sniff was all it took for him to make sense of what is going on. The smell of her sweet arousal permeate thickly through the air around him. He felt as if he was choking in her nectar. He felt as if he's being controlled by his inner beast, clenching his jaws tight and fangs protruding. His fingers making marks on his palms with his seized fists. His tendons protruded from his sturdy and well built neck, sweat glistening his skin. Laxus curled his tongue to meet his dry lips. Picking up the direction of the sound, he peered through the books in the taller shelf on his right and found the blonde bombshell sitting on the ground. His mouth went ajar at the scene before him. _Holy fuck..._ None of his erotic collection hold a fucking candle to what he is seeing. He intently drink in the image, saved later for his private collection.

Lucy was seated against the shelf, her legs folded at her side, both knees pointing towards his direction. Her blue pleated skirt was hiked up, showing a large amount of creamy flesh and sexy thick thighs that promised a naughty straddling foreplay. Her white and blue collared vest was zipped down, freeing her enormous globe, so fully developed and sinful. Her black laced bra top was barely hiding her pebbled peaks, showing a soft pink area peaking out. Her perky nipples seemed to rub itself from the constricting garment. Laxus swallowed hard as he felt his throat tighten and blood flowing way south. His hands were fisted at his side just about breaking skin with his nails, trying to muster all the control he had in him. He desired very much to pound himself at the small body, and free the struggling pink nub, while helping to massage them with his very talented tongue, feeling the hardness and hearing those lovely voice up close.

His gaze steadily continued upwards. Perspiration were showing on her chest, making the skin glow and glisten. Her cleavage runs deep with the extra push of the fabric. Her neck and collarbone were exposed to the open air, looking for relief in the surrounding temperature. Her left hand constantly massaging her breasts and rolling the hard stub between her fingers. His eyes follow through a drop of sweat as it slipped from her neck, down and around her chest into her cleavage before disappearing in her sexy bra. Oh how he'd love to ravishing her tight valley with his erector and smeared his seeds to decorate her neckline.

 _The blonde male nibbled at her earlobes as he continued to explored her body. He slipped his fingers into those full lips of her. She eagerly licked his digit as she huffed warmed breath onto it. The girl wrapped his finger with her warm tongue again before letting go. He smirked at the hint. Tell me what you want babe, he demanded._

Her right hand was positioned beside her mouth. She slipped her index finger through her lush wet lips, softly sucking at the digit. The finger reappear as she ran her tongue across the finger tip in a slow motion. He wondered how she'd like to use those skills on his raging hard on and take his velvet tip in her moist cavern. Laxus looked up at her face. Lucy's lips were lightly parted with demanding moans escaping every now and again. Her eyes were glossed and misty, unfocused and staring directly at the books that were hiding him. Her iris were dilated with deep desire. Breathtaking is an understatement. She owns the freaking show and he was the only

 _The blonde alpha male dropped his hands to his side, eyeing the girl waiting for her reaction. The girl whimpered at the lost of touch and moaned loud._

"Touch me please... Don't tease me anymore... " Laxus throat went dry at her needy voice. He was more than willing to do exactly that and way more. He swallow hard again and felt his fingers clutching the fist tighter still. Her lips let go of her finger, dragging across her collarbone, down her side and went under her skirt. There is little doubt what is coming next. "Please touch me... Please...Laxus" she softly whispered.

 _She is touching herself while thinking of me?_ Laxus was shocked. She barely knew him and only awhile ago did they talked for the first time. Well, she did. She was saying his name through those luscious lips. He gripped the shelf, showing white knuckle. He couldn't resist his other hand touching himself to relief some of the raging pain. Laxus unzipped and free his rod from the constricting pants. He started to stroke slowly, his eyes never leaving the peep hole.

Lucy moaned louder as her fingers founded her wet folds. She run her digit from the bottom up, and down again, feeling her juice dripping in the process. She located her swelling nub hiding by her hooded clit. Rubbing softly at the sensitive nub, she sighed and softly buckled into her touch. Lucy cannot believe she's touching herself in the library and moaning Laxus' name. She knew she needed the imagery of the hulking man touching her, feeling her up in order for her story to flow. However, the response of her body was too overwhelming. She wouldn't be able to look him straight in the eyes without blushing.

She bring another finger, languidly stroking the outside of those wet lips. The occasion brush across her clit created more pleasure than she could handle. She wanted so bad to be on the edge and to reach new heights of pleasure. She continued to rub the sensitive spot, feeling more heated and her pleasure coiling, waiting for release. A light rub caused her to broke loose and topple over the edge. "Laxus...Laxus..." She murmured.

The said lightening mage stroked his full length at a broken pace as he too reached his edge. He clenched his teeth tight, his brows furrowing and gathering at the centre. His left hand was holding the shelf for support and he buckled in his hands. His release toppled him and he knew it was the best one yet. Laxus shut his eyes and hissed lowly "Blondie..." His eyes flew wide open, alert that he had said that out loud. The blonde girl was shell shocked, staring right into his stormy eyes through the bookshelf.

* * *

Oh lord! Such a sexy scene... I hope this was something new that you haven't read for Lalu! This is a very embrassing chapter to write TBH. It takes imagining each and every detail and try to put it on paper. What's going to happen next?!

Love any R&R and what you'd like to see...

x lilusacy


	5. Chapter 5: Discover

For all Lalu fan that liked, favorited and followed the story, hope you like the excitement in this short, humble chapter! I'm in a stump figuring out the best transition from the very heated m-session. Trying my best to keep my creative gears rolling...

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Discover**

 _Oh my lord..._ Lucy was panicking. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was erratic. A lump of saliva clogging her throat, threatening to choke her if she ever swallows. Her skin was feeling clammy and heated from the adrenaline rush coursing through her veins. A crawling sensation spread from her exposed chest outwards, causing her to shook from the unpleasant sensation. Her body was screaming at her, her flight response kicking in hard, telling her to run away immediately. The mumbled noise she heard within a few feet of her, behind that tall shelf indicated that something, or rather, someone, was there. In the library with her. Behind that bookshelf. Watching her masturbate. Her stomach was reeling at that damn thought.

She scrambled to put her cloths back in their proper places, covering her honeyed skin, flushed with all the heat and arousal that was build up from reenacting her new story idea. Lucy inspiration usually come from the deeper imagination. Her mind is like clockwork, mapping out the story line, developing the characters, weaving the suspend, all in her mind. Once the story is done, she would hurriedly jolt it all down, not one word less than what was on her mind. She only hope she won't forgot the story and get that on paper before it slipped away. Lucy pulled on her dress and fumbled to zip her top with her fingers, still wet from her earlier release. Her hands are shaking, her mind racing to make sense of emotions brewing inside her. Shocked that she didn't notice the presence. Angry that someone dared to peek at a girl's most intimate moment. Scared that someone have hear her whisper a certain lightening dragon slayer's name. Embarrassed that she was touching herself in the library.

She stared at those blue grey eyes that was were staring straight back at her, unmoving and unwavering. How dare the stalker stay and watch?! Even when he will be caught red handed! Even said that, those eyes Lucy is staring into was not leering or unbearable. It's not making her uncomfortable at the least. It almost seem loving? And perhaps laced with a little bit of shock and... fear? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. One thing she could tell was that it's a strikingly familiar pair of eyes...

The blonde male had clenched his jaws tight throughout the whole ordeal. He was all too shock and mad at himself for making a grave mistake of calling out for the petit blonde. As he tried to steady himself from his release, his knees were threatening to buckle underneath him every second. He hissed a swear and winced as a sharp pain shot through him, having gripped his member too tight in attempt to calm down. He had no clue how to act or response at the sudden exposure of his presence by the celestial mage.

Quickly, he put back his still hard rod back into his pants and zip up, trying to be as decent as he can. His eyes were still locked on the blonde girl as she tried to tidy up herself.

"Who's there..." Lucy crackled voice broke the heavy silence. Time seem to have stopped in the library. The lightening dragon slayer could clearly see and feel that the blonde girl was scare and shaking hard, but at the same time angry and confused at being so exposed. He felt like a bastard for peeking at her. Guilty for giving in to his carnal desire. He knitted his eyebrows, pensively weighing the different scenarios and outcome this could lead to. The dragon slayer took a long deep breath.

Hell, for sure he don't want any punishment. Imagine the wrath his grandfather and the entire fucking guild would give him. He would have his balls on a platter in no time. Fuck no to confession.

He really wanted to just get along with her and get to know her, but his sins cannot be washed. She would've stayed so far away from him, worse yet she might quit. Coming clean would be a cross.

He needed to be as close to her as he can, always. He wouldn't be able to control his urge to sniff her out amongst the crowded guild. He would go mad.

He still wanted to watch her and protect her from afar. He knew he'll put his life at stake just to keep her safe. All he want is to be with her and make her the happiest women. She's his mate. He would give her the world and more if that'll keep her smiling.

He took another breath and decided what he has to do. She doesn't seem to know who the stalker is yet. His only wish is to start off with her on the right foot. He'll atone for his sins and for the rude peaking. He'll go back the way he arrive. He shut his eyes and began channeling his magic to prepared for teleporting. He just wanted to be at his guild room and think things through.

"Lucy!" The library door bang opened as the fire salamander and a blue flying cat waltz in. Natsu has a wide grin on his face, having caught a handsome school of fish today with Happy. However, his smile did not last long, as he'd pick up Lucy's scent and someone else's in the library. "Lucy?" He cocked his head, curious and walk towards the shelf hiding the blonde celestial mage following her scent and those of a dewy forest ground, fresh from the rain, with a hint of cinnamon and sandalwood. A nearby blonde slayer cursed under his breath.

* * *

Laxus is a man that cares, though his decisions may seem otherwise. Have you ever wish you start off with someone with the right TPO? Well, here he is trying his absolute best.

R&R

x lilusacy


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding

I can't believe it has taken me this long to get this up. I do apologze. It has been brewing for awhile now and I really want to make it the best I can, through I'm sure it's missing some. It was hard to determine as well what should comes next!

I am very thankful for all those that continued to favourite & follow this story. It is my humble pleasure to share this with you. Loving Lalu! Hope you enjoy this chapter and be on the watch out for what'll come next of the kinky writer and the daydreaming dragon!

I do not have a beta nor do I own the characters in this story. The plot though, is definitely mine. Excuse for any mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hiding**

 _Damn that fire ball._ Laxus was distraught by the salamander's presence. How big of a mess can he put himself in? It's too early for him and he's certainly feeling his migraine kicking in. No thanks to his team for this condition of his, gained from the persistent, nonsensical bickering at their guild table. Even with the soundpod on ear-breaking level, it was never enough to stop Bixlow's obnoxiousness and Ever and Freed's arguments.

Laxus sphered up his energy again for teleportation. Hell he needed to get out before this gets to the master's ears. The imaginary wrath he conjured is enough to shrink any man's nuts. He felt a familiar rolling energy coursing through his veins as his thunder concentrated from the lacrima in his right eye. The sensation massaged his face as it roll off in his body in waves of charged energy. This time, however, it felt different. The powerful burst of lightning diffused as it reached to his chest. And then it's gone.

Laxus concentrated hard once again to teleport, but with no avail. His release had took from him more than just his seeds. It was one of his hardest shot yet; his knees were weak and he is still out of breath. _Goddammit!_ The blonde man grind his teeth and locked his jaws, thinking hard at the options he had left. This is the first time this has ever happened. His could feel Natsu closing in, his elements heavily in the air, as he cautiously approached where he and the celestial mage were.

Lucy was caught by surprise at the fire dragon slayer's entrance. She whipped her head towards the sound of her own name, her heartbeat put out of sync from all the little surprises. She was certain that Natsu and Happy must have landed on a nice catch early on. And then there is this bigger catch.

The celestial mage was still very much aware of the other presence in the room, likely shocked as she is at the fire dragon slayer's presence. Everyone knew about the destructive streak in the pink haired mage. Coupled with his protectiveness of her, being the one bringing her to Fairy Tail and all, it can reach an insane level altogether. She internally smirked as she knew she had the stalker cornered with the help of her best friend. Her smiled wiped away as soon as it was put on.

A dash of forestry sandalwood and cinnamon hit her, as a gust of strong wind blew from one side of the corridor towards where she sat. The books in front of her seem to shook as the mysterious figure swiftly move towards where she was, still seated on the library floor. She can felt the ground beneath her shaking, an unknown element suspended thick in the air. What she saw next shocked her.

The lightening mage, all the blonde hair tousled with the wild-out-of-bed-look, with rippling muscles visible through his purple button up, was her stalker. His shirt was four buttons down showing an abundant amount of his broad, glistening chest and torso. His jaws were set serious, clenched down so hard you can almost hear his teeth grind against each other on deep thought. The bigger blonde was staring intently at her, his stormy eyes screaming with purpose.

He took two long strides towards the smaller blonde and stood directly in front of her bended figure. Lucy was shocked, to say the least. She felt more like devastated. She didn't even notice when she had curled up and hugged her knees, all the while staring back at the lightening mage. She blinked, once, twice, before shutting her eyes hard for good, all hoping that this is an illusion.

A stranger. A guild mate. Master's grandson. The original for her kinky story. A sexy beast with looks that seemed to devoured her the moment their eyes locked across the guild hall. The well-known ladies man. It was all kinds of wrong. Minutes back she was masturbating and moaning at the name of this man, creating her crafts. Seconds later she found out he was a voyeur on her intense orgasm journey. She had never felt so exposed, yet so hot and bothered at the same time. It was most definitely a crime of some sort.

Laxus flared his nostrils at the strawberry flavor and misty vanilla the curled up girl dissipated. He really wish he didn't have to go through with this daing idea of his. Trying to hide is uncalled for. But dire situation call for drastic measures. He plopped down right in front of the blonde girl, swallowed hard at the kick of her sweet arousal that he missed in the beginning. Laxus reached out to his arms to cradled the petit figure and swiftly pulled her onto his lap. He bite his jaws hard trying to muster a grunt he was about to let escape.

Lucy eyes flew wide opened. Her brain was screaming at the foreign touch, the mixed of his woody scent and his perspiration. She swallowed a scream erupting from her throat, trying hard to keep silent. She can feel his body heat seeping into her skin, changing her core temperature as her side touches him. Within moments, Lucy was sat snuggled on top of him, his arms wrapped themselves loosely as around her shoulders. His heavy cloak draped around them both as the fire salamander turn the corner to the shelf.

* * *

My gosh... Is it getting tense or what? Laxus honey is sooo out of tricks, he going back to basics, tehehe. I'm still trying to map out what happens here, honesty, as this will determine the plot to come. It might be missing a little flare of imagery as I'm getting through the plot line. Do bear with me!

Can hiding behind a broad chest and a cloak do the job? Or will it still be picked up by the fire dragon slayer? See you in the next chapter!

X lilusacy


	7. Chapter 7: Touch

This is the long waited chapter.. that needs publishing! Happy reading! My mind has been a glutter and things IRL are not working out right. I do assure you that this is still on my list and I am thinking of the plot and next chapter in my free hours. Enjoy~

No beta reader. Characters are not mine. Story is a creation of my brain.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Touch**

Laxus had cradled the petit blonde like a baby on his lap and expected all things to go right. He had blocked Lucy from the external environment with the aide of his large cloak and torso. He felt that he's slowing losing his control as the feeling of warm, silky skin made contact with his exposed arms and the his wide chest. He wished he had picked another top instead of the purple t-shirt he's wearing.

Lucy, meanwhile, was suffocating. She cannot remember the last time she had been in this position. She would have definitely recall if she ever did. Unless she was dead drunk or drugged from Happy's mushroom tasting sessions. Her legs were crooked, crossing each other and bended above his thick arms. Her bum dipped in the hallow that is his crossed legs. One of her arm were twisted behind her back, shoulders digging into the blonde dragon slayer's. Her fully endowed chest were pressing up against him, rubbing as she try shift into a better position. So very uncomfortable.

Laxus looked down at the baby blonde girl, internally swearing. Her soft hair adorned her head, strains of loose hair dropped down from her ears. Like that of an angel, she seem to have a blessed halo around her. Her face was all blues and blushes with a very indescribable look on her face. Her nose were scrunched up, brows furrow as she softly but her lower lips. She also smells fucking divine. Laxus would be in big trouble if his member was getting too excited with all the intake. He can't began to describe the suppleness if her hump on his crotch, warm and invitingly dangerous. Her breast were firm yet soft against him, warming him up as she pushed herself towards him in the awkward position. The view was invincible. Her hardened pink nubs were peeking through the lace fabric of her black bra. She was radiating pheromones on a whole new level and she's his poison and she's his cure.

His inner dragon was purring with delight at the feel of his mate oh so close to him. Laxus took a small breath to calm himself and the beast down, trying to shoo his beast and inner desire away. It was certainly running in circle and scratching with excitement like a Labrador on crack. He softly but slowly tucked Lucy closer to himself, all the while unconsciously rubbing his large hands on her forearms, relishing her gentle warmth.

Lucy was getting goosebumps all over at the slightly touch of the larger man behind her. She tasted the androstenol that's fully his with a kick of dewy, forestry scent. She was overwhelmed by the sensual heat radiated off his torso and thighs. She can feel her own breast brushing against strong toned flesh, separated by a thin piece of purple fabric and her white vest. She thought she could hear an erratic heartbeat, not too sure it's from her or the chest that's in her face. Lucy snuggled in closer to delve deeper into the wanton sensation she is feeling. Her anger and confusion giving up as she slumber into a blanket of comfortness.

"Lucy?" Natsu turned the corner where the smell of the celestial mage was. He was certain she was hiding in the library, doing her research or writing away on her novel. The blonde mage has the habit to be too focused and absorbed with her stories that she can stay in the musty library for hours on end. For him, it the most boring place and only good to start a good fire. But as long as it keeps his best friend happy, he's more than willing to come down here to pick her up once in awhile.

"What?!" Laxus boomed as he felt the line of sight of the fire dragon slayer on his back. "Laxus? Why are you here?" The fire salamander cocked his head. Eyebrows raised, confused. "Where's Lucy? I thought I smelled her..." Natsu sniffed the air once again, and sure enough, her best friend's smell still lingers in the library. It wasn't as strong as before, it seem as though the source was covered by something to limit her elements spreading trough the air.

Laxus was not pleased and wanted so much to snap and burn the annoying dragon slayer down. But that would only show he's guilty. The lightening dragon slayer can only glared angrily at him, hoping he's at least smart enough to pick up the signal and leave. And of course he would be in for a disappointment. Natsu cautiously approach the seated slayer.

With no ounce of patience left in him, the blonde dragon whipped his arms back and shot a string of lightening at his feet. Natsu, as you know well, don't back of easily. Laxus actions now can only call for a full guild brawl. However, today was different. The blonde dragon slayer's eyes were cautious and menacing, threatening but at the same time soft, almost as if pleading to be left alone. It wasn't frequent that the salamander cave in, that's for sure, but this might well be the exception. He had never seen that look on the blonde slayer that he had always look up too. Also, thinking again, his best friend might have hole up here and then ventured off to Magnolia's ancient bookstore. His mind couldn't really think too far. Once the salamander left, Laxus was left with his blonde mate, cradled at his arms, heavy silence, with words that need to be spoken hanging between them.

* * *

There will should be more steamy development in the next chapter! Got to get around the awkwardness first somehow...

R&R = 3

lilusacy


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss

**Chapter 8: Kiss**

Lucy was startled at the lightning that s kihaved past her best friend's vital. Have Natsu not have his animalistic reflex, he would have been hit pretty bad. She wanted to speak up, but the situation does not lend itself. It would have been worst if they - the guild and the people of magnolia - knew that she was with Laxus. In this pose. In this awkward situation. No hole would be deep enough to bury this secret she is certain to bring with her to the grave.

She peered at the blonde dragon slayer who is still hugging her. Way too close. Lucy was met with a pair of deep stormy gray eyes, swimmingly like that of a heavy storm. She studied the chiseled jaws, strong and hard against a set of broad shoulders leading down to the muscular chest she is resting against. His spike up hair a wild mess so unlike the often cool looking lightning slayer. Not that she saw him many times as he and his team seem to be out often at S Class quests. The longer she stared at the handsome face the closer the features seem to come in towards her...

Laxus was reaching his own limits. Sure he can take down some of the highest bounty dark guild masters with breath to spare on his arms days. He can even swim at length and have a full leg day and magical trainings. He was, however, not prepared and trained for any resistance and endurance of this kind. His beast is screaming and throwing lungful of curses for him to be finally mated. His heart beat is erratic and his breath quickens as the time ticks. Blood gushes through his veins at full speed down south. He can feel his member twitches as his beast await to be fed. His mind is running a hundred miles per hour to rationally comprehend his own reaction to her every move.

But then he figure he doesn't care. He wanted so much to touch the blonde women in front of him, his true mate as a Dragon Slayer. So many bullshit stories about dragon and his mate and how they knew right away they were meant to be. How he could go berserk and lose control, even turn insane if she refuse and reject him completely. None of which mean anything until she walked in those guild doors. He desires her too much to back down now, consequences be damned.

Laxus edged his face closer to her to try and take those luscious pairs of lips onto his own. His heart seemed to be a device on its own, rapidly beat out of sync at a time anew to him. He saw no hesitation from the girl, but a dazed gaze that seemed to bore deep into the windows of his soul. The brown eyes turn light caramel in color as the light reflects softly in her iris. His fingers reached up to stroke her flushed cheeks, trailing down her cheekbone before ending at the tip of her chin. Her lips were lightly parted as he felt her let out the slightest of breath. He can sense her body opening up, relaxing. Laxus quietly took a light breath before closing his lips softly on her pink ones. He slowly tilt her head to deepen this passionate kiss.

A slight swipe of a tongue on her lips registered the feeling for Lucy. She stared wide eyed at the blonde man, whose eyes were shut tight as he delved deeper into their kiss. Her lips were smothered with a foreign feeling of flesh, both soft and wet, leaving feathery kisses in its wake. He had his tongue softly massaging her lips with each and every kisses, seeking entrance to her warm cavern. Her hands that were resting against his chest attempted to push him back, but with no avail. Lucy can felt the immense wave of heat coursing through her whole body, sending shivers across her nape and straight down her spine as he pulled her body closer still. His left hand snaked itself beneath her bum and gave it a firm squeeze, forcing her into his demanding kisses and her body flush against his.

She let out a gasp at the sudden grasp and shift - that was all it takes for him to delve his appendage into her wet mouth and take her tongue against his. Lucy felt her cheeks further heat up as his other calloused hands cradled her cheeks, his thumb finger gently rubbing small circles against her flushed skin. She was hot inside and out, perspiration catching onto her skin as she tried to gasp for air in between their heated kisses.

The grip on her buttocks continued to slowly massage her, squeezing her glutes tight and stretching her private parts. She moaned into his mouth at the sensation as her eyes fluttered shut. She could feel a burning tinge in her lower belly, her sweet nectar dripping down her nether lips. She felt a sense of numbness spreading in her inner thighs, enhancing the feeling of firmness and hardness of her clit. Her sexy semi transparent panty was thoroughly soaked from her wetness.

He took in everything that's her, the soft lips, the heated tongue, the flushed skin. This was beyond any sexual experience he has ever encounter. And he's only kissing and touching her. His hand glided down to cup her breast, giving it a firm squeeze before trying to unzip her top. He found his own action frantic and his breathing heavy. He was so desperate to touch her bare skin, to feel her flesh and the glowing warmth she always radiated.

"Lucy..." he softly murmured against her lips. They both try to catch their breath from the passionate kiss. Lucy looked up at the lightening dragon slayer sheepishly. She can still feel his lips on hers and his callused hands on her body. And she is not ashamed to be wanting more now she got a taste of it.

* * *

Omg. RL has not been fun at all. End up in the longest writer's block due to a broken heart. Took some time to get back up but I did it and I'm proud. Here's to continuation! Open to hear what you want to see happen next! ;)

X lilusacy


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

**Chapter 9:** **Feelings**

"Lucy..." her named escaped his lips again softy in his signature coarse voice. Lucy was panting heavily as their lips broke apart, her lips a bit sore and puffy from Laxus' teeth tugging them. She wanted to much more this instance to experience all and everything with this dragon slayer. Yet she is awfully embarrassed of the desire and passion running inside of her.

Lucy felt herself blushing hard looking up again at him and awkwardly gasp for air. She could see the disheveled looking man breathing and heaving above her. His hair messier than before but his jaws serious, locked and tense.

"... if you don't like it... you got to tell me to stop..." Laxus spoke. He audibly swallows whatever that was constructing his throat and hindering his speech with this blond women earlier. Not that there were any chance for him to speak earlier. He watched as she continued to flush bright red, her body a little tense at the sound of his voice, her hands that rested on his chest tighten their grip and bring her ever so slightly closer to him. He caught himself sniffing her hair and her strawberry and vanilla scent.

Lucy curled herself up against the bigger blonde and shut her eyes. She don't want his touch to disappear, yet frantic at what else she could do. At this moment, she wanted really much to be by this man. She can feel inner self burning down to the core and her heart beating out of sync. She is also beyond aroused, every inch of her skin is at attention of his presence. She doesn't want this to stop just yet.

Laxus slides both his hands to her waist and bring her into a tight embrace at her gesture. He nuzzled her ears and softly peck her temple, breathing in the scent that is truly hers. He couldn't stop caressing her and continued with the soft kisses on her cheeks, her eyes and her forehead. He wanted her so badly his lower half is hard and furious. His beast continues to be wild, yet still considerate of her current wishes, so it heed any further rash actions. _She is so damn adorable..._

"Do you want to stop? You have to tell me now...before... before i can't control myself..." he rasped. He continued to held her tight to him, looking for signs of rejection, which he is preparing for but would never be ready for. At least, he would've got the experience of her warm flesh and luscious lips ingrained in his memory forever. He knew he fucked up big time, peeking at her masturbating and watched as she gets turned on, stroking his member at the steady rhythm her hips bring her fingers in and outside of her nether lips. He was taking in all of her, from her perky nipples riding on her lacey black bra through to her and her sexy moans that echoes in the library. He would have to suffer big time for the consequences.

Lucy can only imagine mere minutes ago how it would be like to be embrace by this man. And now she is here and the blonde hunk is seeking permission to touch her, embrace her, to feel her and perhaps more. His grip on her waist is tight and intentional, not wanting to let her go. His kisses never stopping, slightly rushed but very passionate. She can't imagine anything more comforting and sweet as this dragon slayer dropping soft kisses after kisses on her as if she's the most precious thing in all of Magnolia. She slightly shake her head and ever more slightly turn her face to peer at him. She mustered some strength and lean in to give him a peck on his jaw.

Laxus felt himself hardening at her embarrassed move. He cannot wait any longer. He lounge in to take her face in his hand and dive in once again to take those lips onto his. The kiss was the definition of passion. His tongue twirled insider her wet cavern and hers responded just as impatient through heavy panting on her end.

Lucy was gasping for air and soft moans escaped her throat as her mouth is filled with him to the brim. She snaked her hands to rest around his neck, lightly massaging him and racking his nape. She was giving him goosebumps under her administration, the hairs on his nape standing on ends and sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Laxus break off the passionate kiss and both sucked in a big breath. Her eyes were misty as they bore into his, which was displaying abundant desire for the women in front of him. He leaned in to her ears and asked, "Come to my place?"

* * *

A quick update and hope this move the story along. How was it? Meet this new hunk and he has definitely been on my mind! What comes next I wonder? :)

R&R

x lilusacy


End file.
